Sentimientos encontrados
by XxangeloxX
Summary: aventuras, comedia y un poco pero bastante romance. Apunto de reprobar y quedar expulsado, Link es un chico problema que se hace amigo de Zelda, la mas inteligente del colegio, conociendo nuevos amigos y tal vez llegar a descubrir sentimientos por alguien en especial, ¿que pasara mas adelante? Link x Zelda. Y posiblemente otras parejas
1. chapter 1

**_HOLA A TODOS_**

 ** _Este es un fanfic que se me ocurrió un día que conocí a una amiga que le gustaba The Legend Of Zelda, y como estaba en medio de clases se me ocurrió una historia y dije -Oye tengo una idea-, en fin, ojalá y les guste, es un intento de comedia con romance y creo que un poco de drama_**

 ** _Aclaraciones: esta historia no tiene nada que ver con los juegos, es mas bien una historia que sale de mi imaginación, pero si voy a meter personajes del juego, y esta ambientada en el siglo XXI...Y vamos a comenzar_**

 **O**

La preparatoria es una etapa que le pasa a la mayoría de las personas, a veces es la mejor, para algunos es la mas difícil o de plano la peor de sus vidas, claro esa es la situación de un peculiar estudiante

\- Usted es el peor alumno que ha tenido esta preparatoria, se duerme en clases, llega tarde y se la pasa buscando problemas, ¿Pero que demonios le pasa?-Gritaba histérico el Orientador

"Que fastidio... Y que vergüenza que todos se me queden viendo" pensaba el chico - Profesor, podría gritar menos, todos se nos quedan viendo y su cara ya cambio de color-

-lo que yo me pregunto es ¿Como es que un perfecto desastre como usted se haya quedado en esta prestigiosa escuela? -Seguia gritando el profesor, después el alumno se levantó de su silla y se salió del aula como si nada -Señor Link, vuelva aqui... SEÑOR LINK!! -gritaba el profesor

Link caminaba por los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos, como de costumbre unos se le quedaban viendo, sabían que el no era el alumno ideal, y por eso nadie quería estar cerca de el, en clases siempre se sentaba junto a la ventana, Los profesores siempre tenían problemas con el por su comportamiento, y nadie se le acercaba por la fama que tenía

En clase de geografía estaba apunto de dormirse hasta que...

-Jovenes, el día de hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva, señorita por favor pase- dijo la profesora, Al salón había entrado una chica de estatura mediana, de tez blanca y con el pelo rubio y largo. -Su nombre es Zelda y a partir de hoy estará en el mismo curso que ustedes, por favor señorita tome asiento junto a su compañero que esta en la ventana-

-si profesora- Dijo la chica, cuando se sentó unos estaban murmurando y hablando en voz baja

\- es una chica muy linda- comentaban algunos - ¿Crees que tenga novio? - decían otros -es muy linda, juntemonos con ella- decían las chicas -

Link vio a Zelda sentarse y este no podía despegar la mirada de ella-Es linda- murmuro sin pensarlo

-Disculpa, creo no te escuche - Dijo Zelda acercándose un poco al chico - ¿Me querías decir algo?-

-Ahh no nada-dijo volviendo a mirar la ventana

-Bien retomemos la clase- dijo la profesora -En esta area, lo que mas predomina es la roca, en las afueras de Hyrule podemos ver una extensa cantidad de montañas y praderas.. - seguía dando clases la profesora

Habían pasado semanas y Zelda se había convertido en la favorita de los profesores, Tenía notas altas, y todos los chicos querían salir con ella, pero por alguna razón ella siempre los rechazaba, tenía dos amigas en las cuales confiaba, una de ellas Era Midna, una Chica medio morena de baja estatura, Era la graciosa del grupo, su otra amiga era Saria, Una chica de la misma estatura que Zelda solo que esta tenía anteojos y era la que ponía el orden en el grupo, Eran tan unidas que incluso compartian el almuerzo, hablaban de cosas triviales y estudiaban juntas, pero no iban en el mismo grupo

Como de costumbre, a Link siempre lo llamaba el orientador para hablar con el sobre las quejas de profesores, alumnos o para discutir sus bajas calificaciones

\- Recibi muchas quejas sobre usted, ¿Es tan difícil pedirle que se comporte como un alumno ejemplar - decía el Orientador

"la misma rutina de siempre" pensaba el rubio -la pregunta es, ¿ Es tan necesario que me haga venir aquí cada dos semanas? -

-Entonces comportese y evitese los problemas con los profesores y los alumnos, me enteré que durante la semana usted se peleó con varios compañeros- decía el Orientador

En eso se abre la puerta y de ella sale Zelda que venía cargando unos papeles. -me pidieron que le dejara estos archivos - dijo la rubia entregandole los papeles

\- Justo a tiempo, gracias por traerme las calificaciones, tengo hasta mañana para subirlas, puede retirarse - Dijo el orientador, Zelda salió del salón y Link volvió a quedarse solo con el profesor - usted debería de aprender de ella, se lleva bien con los profesores, sus notas hasta ahora son las mas altas, ¿acaso es tanto pedir? -

"Lo que faltaba, que me lo restriegue en la cara" pensaba fastidiado mientras se levantaba de su silla - si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer - dijo Link mientras se salía del salón

\--Señor Link vuelva aquí que todavía no hemos terminado, señor link!! - Grito el orientador

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Link venia caminando por el pasillo hasta que una multitud de gente estaba viendo un cartel que pusieron, el cartel decía "Atencion, Los siguientes alumnos si no aprueban el examen de la siguiente semana serán expulsados". Y para su mala suerte su nombre estaba escrito

-Maldicion, ¿Que voy a hacer?... Tengo que hacer algo, pero... -En eso recordó a Zelda -Ya se que voy a hacer-

Link corría por los pasillos, salones buscándola hasta que la encontró en el patio, pero no estaba sola, un chico la tenía acorralada contra la pared y la estaba agarrando del menton, su nombre era Zant, era conocido por qué todas las chicas querían salir con el, pero era bastante fanfarron y una mala persona, pero Zelda no lo sabia

\- Sal conmigo Zelda, Te la pasarás bien, te voy a consentir en todo lo que quieras- Decía el chico

-Gracias, eres un buen chico pero no me interesas - dijo Zelda que estaba incomoda

-Yo te daré todo, solo dame una oportunidad - decía mientras se acercaba a Zelda para darle un beso pero sintió que lo jalaron del cuello

-Dijo que no, Así que no estés molestando - Hablo Link mientras se ponía enfrente de Zelda

-Oye, pero ¿Que te pasa? No ves que estoy ocupado -Dijo Zant con enfado

-No me interesa, y creo que tu novia te anda buscando en la entrada- Dijo Link con una sonrisa -¿cual era su nombre?... No me acuerdo-

-Tienes novia y aun así querías que te dijiera que si- Dijo Zelda molesta mientras que se acercaba a Zant y le daba una cachetada

-no, espera, es un malentendido agggh, Algun día me las pagarás -Dijo Zant mientras se alejaba

Ya estando los dos solos Zelda se acercó a Link y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Gracias por quitármelo de encima, si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo- dijo la chica

-mmm sabes, ahora que lo dices, me podrías ayudar a estudiar, si no pasó los exámenes me van a expulsar - dijo este

-Claro,solo dime en que materias vas a presentar examen - Dijo Zelda mientras sacaba unos cuadernos de su mochila

-Todas- Dijo apenado Link

-OoOU.Creo tenemos mucho que hacer mmm ¿Link verdad? - Dijo con una sonrisa

-Si, y tu eres Zelda, la chica mas inteligente del colegio - Dijo Link

-Gracias por el cumplido- Dijo esta sonrojada -pero me tendrás que acompañar a un lugar que posiblemente no te guste-

-Con tal de aprobar no me importa a donde me lleves -Dijo Link

 ** _5 minutos después_**

-¿Encerio teníamos que venir aqui? - dijo Link con decepción

\- Es mi lugar favorito, además es un buen lugar para estudiar- dijo Zelda mientras abría la puerta - Bienvenido al club de fantasía -

El club de fantasía era un salón pequeño pero bastante comodo, había una mesa en el centro, instrumentos y Réplicas de armas en un estante y bastantes manualidades en otro mueble, y el salón no estaba solo, Habían dos personas adentro

-Zelda ya llegaste - dijo Saria mientras se levantaba pero al ver la persona que estaba detrás de su amiga se volvió a sentar -ejem...disculpa ¿el que hace aqui? - dijo refiriéndose a Link

\- El es Link, y le estoy haciendo un favor - Dijo Zelda mientras jalaba a Link del brazo - mira, te las presento, ella es Saria, y ella es Midna - dijo mientras las señalaba

-Hola - saludaron ambas

Link las saludo con la mano - y Bueno, así que este es el club de fantasia, escuche que lo cerraron el año pasado por falta de miembros, y por qué era aburrido- Dijo mientras se paseaba por el aula

-¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido? - dijo Midna

-No, solo es una aclaracion, por si no lo sabían - dijo este

En ese instante se abre la puerta del aula y entra un chico pelirrojo -Oigan chicas, tengo malas noticias - decia este exaltado - ¿que hace el aqui? - pregunto cuando vio a Link

-Nada, Zelda le está haciendo un favor, pero no te desvíes del tema, cuéntanos que pasa- dijo Saria

-Lo que pasa es que quieren cerrar el aula por qué no somos suficientes miembros para conformar un club, y lo malo es que nadie se quiere unir - Dijo el chico - oye ¿te quieres unir? - hablo mientras veía a Link en forma de suplica

\- lo siento pero no me interesa, solo estoy aquí por qué Zelda me va a ayudar a estudiar para los exámenes - Dijo el rubio

-No te podré ayudar si cierran el club - Dijo Zelda - Bien Shad ¿Cuantos miembros tienen que ser para que no cierren el club-

-Maximo cinco - dijo Shad un poco mas calmado- es increíble que nadie se quiera unir, le pregunté a varias personas en el camino pero unos ya estaban en otros clubes o no les interesaba -

-No hay problema, solo hay que buscar un miem... -

-Hola, vengo a inspeccionarlos -Dijo una profesora interrumpiendo a Zelda - uno, dos, tres, cuatro, lo siento chicos pero tendré que pedirles que... -se detuvo al ver a Link -¿Usted esta con ellos? - pregunto la profesora

-por supuesto que n.. -

-Si!!- dijo Zelda mientras le daba un codazo a Link sacándole el aire- lo que pasa es que apenas se va a apuntar- dijo nerviosa

-Muy bien, una vez dentro de un club no hay cambios ni salidas hasta fin de año - dijo la profesora mientras los apuntaba - es la cantidad máxima para formar un club, bla bla bla, así que me retiro - Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

-¿por qué hiciste eso? - intentaba hablar mientras recuperaba el aliento con dificultad - ¿hasta fin de año? Yo no quiero estar en un club -

\- Te ayudaré a estudiar, así que siéntete agradecido -Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa

"Las mujeres son un fastidio" pensaba Link - y tu el pelirrojo, ¿Como te llamas? -

-Me llamo Shad, y soy el presidente de este club- Dijo el chico - y no hace falta que te presentes, te conozco bien -

-De acuerdo, me hiciste las cosas mas facil, en fin, vamos a comenzar - Dijo Link mientras miraba a Zelda

-Como gustes, podemos comenzar con lenguaje y matematicas, por favor siéntate ahi- Dijo Zelda mientras señalaba una silla antigua

Link al sentarse levanto una nube de polvo -Cof cof, oigan ¿cuando fue la última vez que limpiaron? -

-No tengo idea, este club lo reabrimos hace una semana, y para ser sinceros da flojera limpiar - Dijo Shad

-Ninguna flojera, tenemos que limpiar, ahora que soy parte de ustedes, las cosas van a cambiar - dijo Link con autoridad

-El nuevo limpia el aula- Dijo Midna mientras salía corriendo del salón y azotaba la puerta

\- si alguien sale corriendo juro que lo voy a dejar encerrado en ese casillero- hablo Link con una mirada aterradora

-Encerio?,quiero ver que lo intentes -reto Saria con una sonrisa

 ** _2 minutos después_**

-Ayuda!!- Gritaba la chica adentro del casillero

-Bien, yo iré por las escobas y trapeadores, Zelda, tu vas a tirar las cosas que se vean que ya no sirven, y tu shad, iras por trapos para limpiar las ventanas y encerar el piso, En marcha - hablo Link con tono autoritario

-Si señor - Dijieron ambos en forma de soldados

los tres limpiaban el aula con rapidez para volver a usarla, Link barria y limpiaba el suelo, Zelda ponía en bolsas negras lo que ya no servia, papeles viejos, artesanias rotas o feas, Y Shad se encargaba de tirar las bolsas a la basura y se iba a buscar las cosas que le pidieron, Link y Zelda estaban solos en el aula y esta revisaba sus apuntes para poder explicarle a su amigo

-¿Cuales son las materias en las que tienes problemas? - pregunto Zelda

-Creo que con quimica, biología y matematicas, en esas clases me duermo muy rápido - respondió Link un poco apenado

-Si me he dado cuenta, bueno para que estés listo para tu examen tendrás que estudiar esto en tu casa- dijo mientras le daba una lista - es lo básico y lo mas fácil de entender de esas materias, yo te ayudaré aquí con las que tengas problemas-

-Bueno,son muchos temas, que bueno que tenemos una semana para estudiar, y bueno desviandonos del tema, ¿que es lo que hacen cada que están aqui? - hablo Link mientras miraba el aula que casi estaba limpia

-Para ser francos, a Midna, Shad, Saria y a mi nos gustan este tipo de cosas, ya sabes, leer historias y cuentos, juegos de Roles, tocar instrumentos, manualidades, cosas muy triviales, por eso es que este es mi lugar favorito, aquí me desestreso -Dijo con una sonrisa - ¿y tu por qué no estás en un club? -

\- Aparte de que nadie se acerca a mi, no me llama la atención cocinar, coser ropa, ni la carpinteria, el arte, el teatro y sobre todo jugar ajedrez-

-perdon por hacer que te unieras, apuesto que después de los exámenes no vas a volver a hablarme o a volver a venir aqui- hablo Zelda con tono triste

-No digas eso, aparte de que me sacaste el aire, creo que hay que probar cosas nuevas ¿no?- dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba una espada de utileria- siempre quise saber cómo sería agarrar una espada, o también con el tiempo me puede gustar hacer este tipo de manualidades con ustedes, o tocar un instrumento, ¿esto que es? -dijo señalando una especie de bola azul de ceramica

-Es una ocarina- respondió Zelda con una sonrisa

-lo vez, puede llamarme la atención este tipo de cosas, o jugar a los roles con ustedes- dijo mientras sacaba una tirara de princesa y un gorro verde de un baul- mira, tu puedes ser la princesa Zelda y yo... Con esto parezco un elfo, en fin, ¿lo vez? , puede agradarme estar aquí - Decia Link con una sonrisa

-Eso espero, pero de todas formas haré que te sientas cómodo aqui- Dijo Zelda mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Link pero esta se tropezo, pero el rubio la pudo sujetar a tiempo y estos dos quedaron frente a frente y muy cerca, estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que la puerta del casillero se rompió y de esta salió Saria con enojo

-Estas demente? Como se te ocurre encerrarme... -se detuvo al ver a los dos muy juntos -¿que están haciendo? -

-Na...nada - Dijo Zelda sonrojada -L...lo que pasa es qu... Que tropece y Link me pudo sujetar- dijo mientras se separaba

en ese instante entro Shad con una cubeta y unos trapos -Perdon por tardar, lo que pasa es que no encontraba al conserje- en eso vio a Saria -¿Que pasó? ¿Ya nos vas a ayudar? -

-lo que pasa es que Zelda y Link estaban a punto de besarse -Dijo Saria con una sonrisa

-¿Encerio? Vaya, creo que ustedes dos no pierden el tiempo - hablo Shad siguiendole es juego a Saria

-No...lo que pasa es que... Ay ya no se que decir- Dijo Link apenado - Por favor vamos a terminar de limpiar, ya no falta mucho para acabar-

Dicho eso,entre todos limpiaron las ventanas y enceraron el piso, al terminar , el aula de veia distinta, ahora si parecía un club al cual sería bueno para pasar el rato

-Ya acabamos, Luce muy distinto, es mas, creo que no sería mala idea estar aqui-menciono Link sonriendo

-¿ y ahora que sigue? - pregunto Shad

\- no lo se, se supone que tengo que estudiar para mis examenes- respondió link

En eso se abre la puerta y entra Midna como si nada - ohh, ya terminaron, y bien... ¿de que me perdi? - Dijo con tranquilidad

-Oye link, ¿A las personas que no iban a ayudar con la limpieza que les ibas a hacer? - pregunto Saria con una sonrisa

-No es necesario preguntar - respondió con una mirada amenazadora mientras se acercaba a Midna

 ** _2 minutos después_**

-ayuda!!!- Gritaba la chica adentro del casillero, pero este aparte de estar cerrado estaba envuelto en cinta adhesiva - Ya se, si me dejas salir te regalo unos dulces que tengo aqui... Maldicion, me los comí en el camino... Te compro algo afuera del colegio... Es verdad, Ya no tengo dinero -

-no es muy difícil link, solo es cosa de sustituir los valores y llegar al resultado poco a poco- explicaba Zelda - ¿Entendiste? -

\- ammm, creo que si - dijo Link con desconfianza

-si logras entender esto, las tangentes no serán tan difíciles de entender - mencionó Shad mientras revisaba sus apuntes

-y no te olvides de memorizar las fórmulas para poder obtener los resultados- Dijo Saria mientras leía un libro

"esto será mas difícil de lo que crei, pero les agradezco por ayudarme" - pensaba Link

"al final de todo, este club no es tan aburrido"

 ** _Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado o les haya llamado la atencion, es una idea que tenía y quería compartirla con ustedes, con un poco de Todo,comedia, romance,drama, etc_**

 ** _Para aclarar, aquí voy a jugar con las personalidades de los personajes, y trataré de incluir mas referencias de los juegos_**

 ** _Y me dijieron que hiciera un fanfic de konosuba, no he visto el anime para poder crear una historia, pero si me llama la atencion, no está descartado pero si me va a llevar un buen tiempo en realizarlo_**

 ** _Eso es todo de mi parte y_**

 ** _!!EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSION!!_**


	2. Castigo y Pintura

**_HOLA A TODOS_**

 ** _estamos en otro capítulo y encerio me pone feliz que les guste está historia, me gusta los comentarios buena onda que me dejan_**

 ** _LordFalconX_**

 ** _Sheika 360_**

 ** _y sin más que decir vamos a comenzar_**

 ** _Club de Fantasía_** ( ** _Noche)_**

Todo estaba tranquilo, sin tantas preocupaciones, en la sala todos estaban reunidos, Zelda estaba repasando los temas más complicados con Link, Midna estaba leyendo un cómic y Saria repasaba algunas notas musicales con Shad

-¿entonces la canción lleva tres notas y se tienen que mezclar?- pregunto Saria

-Aquí dice eso, las notas principales son...Si...Fa...y creo es un La, pero el cuaderno está tan viejo que no se ve el orden en que van- decía Shad intentando leer el cuaderno

-lo peor es que no sabemos en que instrumento tiene que ir, puede ser en la flauta, guitarra o en ocarina- Dijo Saria

-pueden intentarlo con la flauta o la ocarina, de haber sido en la guitarra incluiría un rasgueo o una afinación - Dijo Link sin despegar la mirada de sus apuntes

-eso lo resuelve todo- Dijo Midna mientras se levantaba de su lugar - y a que hora nos vamos, por que creo que somos los únicos que quedan el colegio -

-hasta que termine el castigo, no entiendo todavía como nos metimos en esto- Dijo Saria recordando lo sucedido

 ** _en la mañana_**

Link venia caminando como de costumbre de su casa al colegio, no sin antes encontrarse a Shad en el camino, ambos venían platicando sobre un tema que a ambos no les gustaba

-¿Pintar el colegio ? - Dijo Link con flojera

-a mi tampoco me gusta la idea, por eso no vinieron los de primer ingreso, y tampoco iba a haber clases -Dijo Shad

-maldicion, y yo tengo todo en mi mochila¿ por que nadie me dijo? - Dijo fastidiado Link

\- ¿por que a todos les das miedo...eso creo? no le veas el lado malo, dicen que si hacemos esto subirán nuestros promedios, eso te beneficia - Dijo Shad

-Si tu lo dices - Dijo Link

diez minutos después Habían llegado al colegio y Link se decepcionó al ver que todos vestían ropa casual y el era el único con uniforme, algunos se reían de él, pero el los callaba con la mirada, y por formar parte del club de Fantasía el tenía que pintar el pasillo en donde se encontraba su club, Link junto con Shad raspaban la pintura, Zelda y Saria limpiaban el suelo y Midna recogía los restos del suelo, claro, ella ya sabía que es lo que iba a pasar si no ayudaba.

se tardaron una hora en hacer todo eso, y ahora tocaba pintar, y para ello Link y Shad fueron por la pintura al patio,cada quien llevaba dos botes, ya iban de regreso al club pero tuvieron un pequeño problema en la entrada del edificio

-Vaya vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar - Dijo Zant

\- ahora ¿que es lo que quieres?- Dijo con fastidio Link

\- te dije que me las pagarías por arruinar mi oportunidad de poder salir con Zelda -Dijo mientras agarraba una brocha - tengo muchas formas de molestarte, por ejemplo - Dicho eso Zant mojo la brocha en la pintura y pinto toda la camisa de Link y un poco de la cara-creo que estamos a mano-

-ohhhhhhh- dijieron todos los presentes(típico)

-imbecil!! -Link empujo a Zant contra una pared con pintura fresca y este se mancho toda la espalda y una parte del cabello - creo que ahora si estamos a mano, así que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo - dijo con una sonrisa

-Infeliz- dijo Zant mientras lanzaba un golpe pero Link lo logró esquivar y sólo lo logró enpujar- esta es la oportunidad de ponerte en tu lugar, no la voy desaprovec...auch- Una bolsa de restos de pintura le había caído encima a Zant y este fue a dar al suelo

Link cuando vio hacia arriba vio a Midna y a Saria asomandose por la ventana

-vaya, eso en verdad es suerte- Dijo Shad con una sonrisa

 ** _un minuto atrás (pasillo del club)_**

-encerio estoy cansada - Dijo Midna

-Pero si casi no hiciste nada, aparte de que llegaste tarde solo tenías que bajar las bolsas con restos... y todavía te faltan esas tres - Dijo Saria mientras señalaba las bolsas

-entonces ayúdame- dijo mientras agarraba una bolsa y se la lanzo en la cara tirándole los lentes

\- Agg, me las vas a pagar - dijo Saria mientras le lanzaba la misma bolsa pero Midna se logró agachar y la bolsa salio por la ventana

-AUCH- se escuchó que alguien se quejo

-¿Que paso?, no logró ver- Dijo preocupada mientras estaba buscando sus lentes

-aquí están- dijo Zelda entregandoselos

-Saria...por favor ven!!- Dijo Midna preocupada, Saria al asomarse a la ventana vio que la bolsa le había caído a alguien, las tres bajaron hacia al patio a toda velocidad para ver a quien le había caído y al ver a la persona en el suelo a Saria le entro pánico y su rostro se puso pálido

-Ó.ÒAHHH que voy a hacer?¿será que lo mate?,no creo...¿o si?...T.T- Saria agarro un palo y picaba a la persona inconsciente -hola?...¿estas vivo? - dijo con timidez

-aggghhh - se quejó Zant

-Ay, sigue vivo- exclamó con alegría Saria - No voy a ir a la cárcel, no voy a ir a la cárcel - cantaba con alegría hasta que...

-¿Que es lo que ocurre aquí?!!!- Grito enojado el orientador

"O_O me lleva " pensaba asustada - no...no pasa na...nada, solo...ayudaba a mi compañero a levantarse, lo que pasa es que...que...que se canso y se tiró de cara contra el suelo - Dijo nerviosa

-es verdad, yo lo vi - Exclamó nerviosa Midna mientras ayudaba a su amiga

-mmm...eso espero, bien, no hay que perder el tiempo y terminemos para retirarnos temprano -dijo el orientador, dicho eso Link y Shad llevaron las cubetas de pintura al club y Midna, Saria y Zelda acomodaron al todavía no consciente Zant en una banca , Había pasado media hora y una pequeña parte del pasillo ya estaba perfectamente pintada, ahora todos estaban trabajando bastante rápido hasta que...

-Terremoto!! - Midna sacudía la escalera dónde Shad estaba parado. Como siempre Midna cuando estaba aburrida buscaba diversión molestando a Shad

-espera- Dijo con temblor- no hagas eso, aparte el bote de pintura que tengo aquí se puede caer-

-Vamos, no seas llorón - Midna seguía sacudiendo la escalera pero como dijo Shad, el bote cayo en la cabeza de Midna y como todavía tenía pintura,le cayó encima y está escurria por su ropa manchandola

-te lo dije- dijo con sarcasmo - dejame te ayudo...- Bajaba de la escalera y le trataba de quitar el bote de la cabeza -espera, no me manches la ropa - Shad le logro quitar la cubeta y lo que vio fue la cara de Midna repleta de pintura - ahora tendré que ocupar tu cabello como brocha- dijo con gracia

-Estas loco!!- Exclamó histérica Midna - por favor, ayúdame a limpiarme- Shad y Saria con unos papeles que tenían ahí la intentaban limpiar hasta que...

-AJA, así que desperdiciando y jugando con la pintura - Hablo el profesor que salió de quien sabe donde

-claro, lo único que faltaba - Dijo Link

-Tu no te salvas,usted la que está toda manchada de pintura, Señor Link y señorita Saria,por favor acompañenme -Dijo el Orientador, los mencionados lo siguieron, Shad y Zelda se quedaron solos

-¿y si los acompañamos? -Pregunto Zelda

-Ahh, mejor me quedo a terminar de pintar- Suspiro Shad- Si quieres ve con ellos-

-mmm mejor sigamos pintando - Dijo Zelda mientras volvía a tomar su brocha

 **Actualidad**

\- ¿ahora te acuerdas?- dirijiendose a Zelda -el orientador nos castigo a nosotros tres por que...Midna estaba jugando con la pintura, y los nervios traicionaron a Saria y terminó diciendo que ella lanzo la bolsa por la ventana y a mi por que se enteró que casi me peleó con Zant- dijo Link

-¿A ustedes tres?...Midna me dijo que a todos nos castigaron, eso quiere decir que Zelda y yo pudimos habernos ido hace horas?- Dijo Shad enojado mientras se dirigía a Midna -Enana hija de...

-SHAD!!-Exclamó Saria -Zelda está aquí, no digas palabrotas -

-yo lo sabía, solo me quede para poder ayudar a Link a terminar de estudiar, pero si te lo decía te ibas a ir y no iba a ser lo mismo estar aqui- dijo Zelda

-Esta bien,¿ pero no saben a que hora podemos irnos?-Dijo Shad mirando su reloj

-justo ahora- Hablo el Orientador que volvió a salir de quien sabe dónde- Su castigo ya terminó señores, pueden retirarse -

-vaya, ya era hora, para ser honestos ya me estaba cansando -Dijo Link guardando sus cosas

ya eran casi las 8 de la noche y todos iban camino a sus respectivas casas, Shad se iba por un lado, Midna y Saria por el otro,y Link tuvo que acompañar a Zelda a su casa por que era bastante tarde y por que su casa estaba de paso, solo que un poco más lejos, en el camino venían hablando de los temas que estudiaron para ver si Link había puesto atención, se la pasaron hablando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Zelda

-Sabes, a pesar de que me castigaron y me quedé con ustedes hasta tarde, me divertí -Dijo Link con gracia

-Si, yo también...-hubo un silencio incómodo y a Link no le quedó más que despedirse, Zelda le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla y en ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta y de esta salio una señora no tan mayor, con el pelo blanco y con ropa formal y se sorprendió por la escena que vio

-Ay Zeldita, que tierno- Dijo la mujer

-IMPA!!-Exclamó sonrojada- este...yo...-

-ups, lo siento, si quieren los vuelvo a dejar solos- Dijo con gracia mientras cerraba la puerta

-Jajaja, no sólo Saria y Shad, también ella cree que soy algo de ti- Decía riendo

-eso creo, bueno...adios- dicho eso entró a su casa, y Link se fue alejando lentamente,Zelda ya adentro de su casa vio a Impa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-y ahora dime...¿es tu novio?- pregunto la señora

-no, solo lo ayudó a estudiar - contestó sonrojada

-Pues por tu reacción creo lo contrario, cuéntame todo- Decía mientras se sentaba

-No hay nada que contar, enserio, solo somos amigos - dijo tratando de safarse del interrogatorio que iba a hacerle

-Claro, y la tierra es plana -Dijo con gracia

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Era clase de matemáticas y se estaba poniendo aburrida, como prueba de ello, un chico estaba dormido y no se necesita pensar mucho para saber quién es

-Una función trigonométrica también llamada circular, es aquella que se define por la aplicación de una razón trigonométrica a los distintivos valores de la variable independiente X, y esta se expresa en radiales- se detuvo al ver a Link durmiendo -!!SEÑOR LINK!! -grito la profesora y este en consecuencia se desperto asustado

-ÔoÔ¿que?¿que pasa? ¿un terremoto? -Decía nervioso

-supongo que estaba durmiendo por que ya conoce este tema, podría decirnos que ¿son las funciones seno?- dijo con los brazos cruzados

-ammm...es la aplicación de la razón trigonométrica seno a una variable independiente X expresada en radianes, ammm es periódica,acotada y continúa, y su dominio es el conjunto de todos los números reales- dijo Nervioso

O.O...todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y unos estaban murmurando -correcto - dijo la profesora sin creerselo -bien, sigamos, tomen nota, para poder hacer estos cálculos...seguía dando clases la profesora

-Gracias Zelda- susurro el chico, y esta como respuesta le envió una sonrisa

la clase siguió su curso y hubo a algunos que todavía les sorprendía que Link haya participado en clase,como de costumbre el hubiera sacado una excusa y después un reporte, acabando las clases, se fueron al club de Fantasía para que Link siguiera estudiando pero al entrar al salón...

-AYUDAA- gritaba Shad, pero este se encontraba en una situación peculiar, estaba atado a un poste de madera

-Dime donde los escondiste- interrogaba Midna

-Nunca- Seguía aferrándose Shad

Link no pudo evitar la curiosidad así que hablo -¿Que se supone que le estas haciendo?-

-Lo que pasa es que el cuatro ojos no me quiere devolver mis dulces- Dijo enojada Midna

y Shad después de un poco de forcejeo se pudo desatar - no te lo diré, todo por mentirme sobre el castigo de ayer-

-Que me los devuelvas - dijo mientras se colgaba de su cuello- Quiero mis dulces-

-mmm tengo unos chicles- dijo Zelda, Midna los olfateo y los agarro y se fue al rincón a comerselos, Link no pudo evitar reír

-Bien, vamos a estudiar- Dijo Link, paso una hora y en ese transcurso de tiempo avanzaron bastante en algunas materias, Shad seguía leyendo libros de historia y Midna seguía buscando sus dulces, hasta que ...

-Oigan, ya lo tengo -dijo Saria mientras entraba al salón- la canción del cuaderno ya por fin la tengo-

-¿enserio? quiero ver- Dijo Shad, Saria agarro la ocarina y empezó a tocar( ahora imaginen que esta tocando la canción de "Lost Wood" o "la canción de Saria"del ocarina of time,las notas que puse al principio son las notas principales... hasta donde yo se, no se si sea verdad, pueden corregirme en los comentarios), Shad seguía escuchando y le gustó como quedó la canción, Saria paro de tocar y todos en el club aplaudieron -es grandioso, ¿como lo descubriste? -

-Después de pensar en los sonidos me la pase toda la tarde en pensar como juntarlas- Dijo Saria

-es verdad, debieron verla en clases, creía que estaba en clase de biología cuando estábamos en arte- Dijo Midna con gracia

-y después me puse a pensar en que instrumento quedaría bien, en la flauta quedaría pero sonaría un poco más agudo, en guitarra podría ser pero el problema seria buscar la nota en todo el brazo de la guitarra , y en ukulele,ni hablar, y la ocarina no sonaba tan agudo y ubicar las notas no es tan difícil - Decía Saria

-pues felicidades, ahora si nos podemos ir ¿verdad?-pregunto Shad

-Link y yo ya acabamos, así que si- Contestó Zelda

todos guardaron sus cosas pero cuando iban a salir, Midna se volvió a colgar del cuello de Shad -Dame mis dulces,Dame mis dulces,Dame mis dulces - repetía

-Ahhhhhhhh ya dejame...están en la caja de los libros de Historia - Así que Midna se separó de él y busco los dulces hasta que los encontró

-¿por que los guardaste ahí? -Pregunto Saria

-Ella nunca lee, así que pensé que nunca los buscaría ahí

 ** _y bien, eso es todo de mi parte, este capítulo fue algo corto, lo que pasa es que quiero avanzar lo mas rápido posible en mi otro fic( "mi propio camino" que por cierto pasen a leerlo y ojala y les guste), al igual que quiero actualizar esta historia lo mas rápido que me sea posible_**

 ** _si encuentran errores de ortografía o de narración una disculpa_**

 ** _no dejen de comentar sus ideas, peticiones o teorías, eso me hace muy feliz_**

 ** _y_**

 ** _El Arte Es Una Explosión_**


	3. fin de semana (Sábado)

**_Hola a todos_**

 ** _Bien, estamos de nuevo en esta historia, pero ahora voy a empezar a hacer los capitulos un poco mas largos, gracias por los comentarios buena onda que me dejan, eso me pone fefeliz y me anima a seguir y sin mas que decir vamos a comenzar_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _Club de fantasia_**

Era viernes por la tarde, ya habian acabado las clases y como de costumbre se iban al club a pasar el rato, claro, de una forma un poco peculiar

-y con mi vara seré el ser mas poderoso sobre la tierra- Grito Shad vestido con una túnica negra

-y con mi martillo seré imparable, todos temblaran con mi poder - Exclamó Midna poniéndose enfrente de Shad -¿Tu eres el que me dará batalla? -

-Acaso osas interrumpir mis planes, ¿una simple mortal?- Dijo con Burla

-Soy más que un simple mortal- Grito Midna mientras golpeó con su martillo la cabeza de Shad

-Ahhhhhggg, ¿que te pasa, creí que era juego - Dijo Shad mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-puede que haya sido juego, pero tu comentario fue...un poco grosero -dijo Midna dándole la espalda

-¿Cual comentario? -Exclamó Shad

-Les dije que no jugarán pesado -Hablo Link mientras repasaba sus apuntes - ¿ahora que lo pienso, de donde sacaron esas ropas?-

Claro, como dije antes, Shad estaba vestido con una túnica negra y un sombrero, y Midna tenía una capa roja y un martillo de juguete

-Lo conseguí en un puesto de baratijas, solo por 10 rupias, también venían estas cosas- Dijo Shad mientras sacaba de un costal un arco con una flecha, un boomerang, un pequeño escudo de madera y unas cuantas capas más -Es una ganga -

-Tienes razón, debió pertenecer a una obra, pero cambiando el tema, ¿y donde esta Saria?-pregunto Zelda

-Cierto, le dije que la iría a recoger al otro edificio -Dijo Shad quitándose la túnica y jalando a Midna - acompañame y te comprare una barra de cereal-

-Que esperas?,vamonos - respondió con entusiasmo mientras salían los dos del aula, en especial Midna

Ahora Link y Zelda estaban solos en el aula, mientras ella le seguía explicando, su mente estaba en otro lado y ella se dio cuenta

-Estas distraído ¿te ocurre algo? -pregunto Zelda

-Sabes, desde que llegue aquí es la primera vez que los veo jugar, y para ser honestos, me dieron ganas de intentarlo -contestó Sonrojado

-Sabes, tomemos un descanso, y si quieres podemos intentarlo, solo piensa en un personaje - Dijo Zelda con gracia mientras se ponía una capa y y un sombrero de bruja

-lo tengo, seré un personaje que se puede estirar como la goma- Dijo mientras se ponía un sombrero de paja

y comenzó el juego, Zelda imaginaba que lanzaba hechizos hacia Link mientras el los esquivaba, y el hacia como si estirara su brazo y así se la pasaron como diez minutos hasta que decidieron cambiar de personaje, ahora Zelda se colocó un casco naranja y imaginaba que era una cazarrecompensas mientras que Link se ponia una capa blanca y agarraba el arco

-Ahora seré un ángel, toma esto- Dijo disparando una flecha pero estas en la punta tenían un chupon

-no me afectan tus flechas, ahora esquiva mi misil- dijo mientras Lanzaba una botella, y así pasaron otros diez minutos, quince, incluso habían perdido la noción del tiempo, tanto que no se dieron cuenta que alguien entró al aula

-ejem, ¿interrumpo algo? - pregunto Midna intentando aguantar la risa al ver a Link jugar

como era de esperarse, Link estaba Bastante apenado por la situación en la que se encontraba, tanto que empezó a hacerce el desentendido

-ejem, y entonces Zelda, así se sostiene el arco y la flecha va en esta posición - Decía Link sonrojado

-ajam, claro, bastante interesante - le seguía el juego Zelda

-Jajaja quien lo hiba a pensar, el chico problema de la escuela jugando con Zelda, enserio pensé que esto nunca lo hiba a ver, pero ese no es el punto, ya tenemos que irnos, es tarde- Dijo Midna mientras salia corriendo

Link como pudo se quitó la capa y guardo sus cosas y junto con Zelda bajaron al patio para encontrarse con sus amigos, claro, las burlas no se hicieron esperar

-Oye Link, si quieres mañana jugamos a los plomeros y nos ponemos a saltar y a romper bloques - Dijo Shad con burla ganándose una mirada seria de Link

"nota mental, para la próxima poner seguro en la puerta" pensaba Link mientras comenzaba a caminar

Shad se fue por su camino, Saria y Midna se fueron juntas al igual que Link y Zelda, ya en el camino venian platicando sobre unos cuantos temas y sobre lo que estaban jugando hasta que llegaron a la casa se Zelda

-Bueno, mi camino acaba aqui- Dijo la chica con gracia

-oye, mmm no te vere por dos dias, y los examenes son el martes y necesito estudiar mas- Dijo link

Zelda de su mochila saco un cuaderno -por eso no te preocupes, marque varios temas en esta libreta, repasalos y nos vemos el domingo en la fuente del parque que esta en el centro - Zelda abrazo a Link

-Ya veo, bu...bueno n...nos vemos luego - Dijo Link un poco sonrojado por el abrazo -¿oye...y po..por que me abra..abrazas?- pregunto

-por que jugaste conmigo un rato en el club y por que somos amigos- Respondio Zelda como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, estuvieron asi unos segundos hasta que se separaron y Link se fue siguiendo su camino, Mientras Zelda lo veia irse entro a su casa y vio a su tutora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Y bien ¿ahora de que hablaron?- Preguntaba Impa mientras la agarraba de los hombros sacudiendola

"otra vez lo mismo" pensaba Zelda - ¿No me vas a dejar de preguntar hasta que te diga verdad?-

-Que comes que adivinas- Contestó siguiéndola

Mientras tanto Link caminaba por la calle leyendo las cosas que le dijo Zelda hasta que llegó a un parque y se quedó sentado en una banca y comenzaba a repasar sus apuntes, habían pasado diez, quince, treinta, una hora desde que estaba sentado repasando, sabía que tenía que aprobar ese examen, un poco nervioso siguió su camino hasta su casa, esta no era tan grande ni tan pequeña, estaba apunto de entrar hasta que...

-Hola Link, ¿como estas?- grito una chica al lado de su casa

-Hola Ilia, estoy bien, ¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto Link acercándose hacia ella tratando de sonar contento

-Em... solo quería preguntarte si tu... si quieres salir el domingo conmigo? -pregunto Nerviosa Ilia mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Lo siento, será para otro día, ahora tengo que estudiar para unos exámenes, nos vemos luego -Dijo despidiéndose pero ella lo agarro de su camisa

-Sabes, si quieres puedo ayudarte a estudiar, hace mucho que no platicamos - Decía Ilia con la cabeza abajo, Link hizo que levantará su cabeza y pudo notar un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?¿ Estas completamente roja?- dijo mientras tocaba sus mejillas y se acercaba para verla mejor, y ella como respuesta se fue enrojeciendo más y más

"Link está muy cerca de mi, y se preocupa, ¿será que yo le gustó? es la primera vez que esta tan cerca de mi, diosas, ¿que hago?-pensaba Ilia, estaba tan enrojecida que pareciera que ella era una olla de presión apunto de explotar -no tengo nada, te vere luego -Dijo tan rápido y comenzó a correr sin dirección, en cambio Link de quedo parado sin entender

-Vaya, que tipa tan rara- Pensó en voz alta mientras daba media vuelta y entraba a su casa, al entrar fue derribado por una niña pequeña

-!Hermano!, ¿donde estabas y por que tardaste tanto?- decia la niña mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-Ay Aryll,me asustaste- Link se levanto y cargo a la pequeña hasta la sala y la dejo sentada en un pequeño sofa -¿y donde la abuela?-

En ese instante se abre la puerta de la entrada y entra una viejita ,no tan arrugada y chaparrita( ya saben,como una abuela cualquiera) y venia cargando unas bolsas de mandado- ya llegue- dijo soltando las bolsas en el suelo -Link, te pedi que me alcanzaras en el supermercado cuando salieras de la escuela-

"rayos, se me olvido" pensaba Link -lo siento, estaba ocupado-

-coqueteando con la hija de Bono no es estar ocupado- dijo la señora burlandose -Aryll,tu me ayudaras con la cena,y tu jovencito, ve a sacar la basura, has estado muy distraido y se te olvido llevartela, y de una vez, saca el correo-Dicho eso Link agarro unas bolsas negras y fue a depositarlas a los contenedores que estaban afuera de su casa, y de paso fue al buzon a sacar su correo

-mmm factura, factura, factura, comprobante, factura, ¿comprobante?- abrio la carta -estimada bla bla bla firmar para que su bla bla bla realizar examen bla bla bla expulsado bla bla bla !!firmar aqui!!, ay no, ay no, ¿que voy a hacer? no le he dicho, y si le digo...no, capaz de que me corre de la casa, pero tengo que llevarlo firmado- Link caminaba en circulos pensando que hacer, cerro su buzon y entro a su casa, ya pensaria como resolver su problema

 ** _Al dia siguiente_**

Link seguia pensando como hacer que su abuela firmara el papel, era facil decirlo pero hacerlo era lo complicado, los fines de semana no habia mucho que hacer, su abuela se iba a jugar bingo ( si, bingo...es que nose que hagan las abuelas en estos tiempos los fines de semana) y Aryll no hacia nada, solo se quedaba viendo la televisión como niña buena

"¿como hacer que alguien firme una autorización sin que sepa que es?...es más difícil que en las caricaturas " Link seguia pensando, "mejor estudio, la idea llegará sola ,mmm me pregunto que haran los demas los fines de semana, sin tener que preocuparse por las malas calificaciones, sin problemas" pensaba mientras dejaba la autorización en la mesa

 ** _Mientras con Zelda_**

Que haría ella los fines de semana?...

-bien, paso uno, precalentar el horno a 176 grados y engrasar con mantequilla el molde que vas a ocupar - Apuntaba Impa en un pequeño pizarrón blanco - segundo paso, ahora mezclar los ingredientes húmedos en un tazón , aunque creo eso es un poco confuso eso, y ahora mezclas los otros ingredientes "secos" en otro tazón- Impa explicaba super rápido y a duras penas se entendía lo que decía, en cambio Zelda si que estaba pérdida, pero seguía prestando atención

-Después agregas la mezcla seca a la húmeda sin que queden partes blancas de la harina y lo vacías en el molde que que engrasaste con mantequilla, luego lo metes al horno por treinta minutos y cuando lo saques deja que se enfríe por cinco minutos-

okey, en esta parte Zelda de estar pérdida estaba más desorientada que un borracho en su casa a oscuras, pero ella como buena estudiante seguía poniendo atención

-Después en un plato le das la vuelta al pastel, lo decoras y a disfrutar, lo siento Zeldita pero tengo un poco de prisa y me tengo que ir, hasta pronto- Dijo mientras salia corriendo de la cocina

Zelda se quedo sola, pero todavía no entendía como es que estaba en esa situación, y para no quedar mal, empezó a leer lo que Impa apunto en el pizarrón y comenzó a hacer un pastel, se puso un delantal y un sombrero de chef y a hornear un pastel

 ** _30 minutos despues_**

-Zeldaaa, Ya llegue, y bien ¿como te quedo tu...OoO*?- se detuvo al ver un desorden en la cocina, como si hubiera pasado la guerra de los pasteles ahi mismo, las paredes manchadas de harina y huevos, el suelo resbaloso por la mantequilla y la puerta del refrigerador en el suelo, y el horno estaba en llamas -¿Zelda...que paso aqui?- pregunto sin creerse todavia lo que veia

Zelda estaba cubierta de harina y su ropa manchada de mas comida, su pelo estaba hecho un desorden -emm ¿un pastel?- contesto com una sonrisa

!!TINK!! se escucho el sonido de una campanita, rapidamente Zelda abrio un horno y de este saco un rectangulo de color cafe, era nada mas y nada menos que un pastel sencillo de chocolate

-Bien, el siguiente paso es dejar que se enfrie por cinco minutos, mira Impa, ¿como me quedo?...¿Impa?-

!!PLONK!! Impa habia caido al suelo desmayada, pero Zelda seguia sonriendo por que quedo bien su pastel

 ** _unos minutos despues_**

Impa recién estaba despertando de su "siesta" y empezaba a recordar todo

-¿Fue una pesadilla? - preguntaba para si misma pero al ver la cocina hecha un desastre se contestó así misma

-IMPA!!, ya despertaste, mira como quedó el pastel- dijo mientras le mostraba un pastel de chocolate que se veía muy bien

-Zelda, era sólo hornear un pastel, no una guerra de comida - Impa estaba a punto de llorar -Dime como paso esto -

-Es una explicación bastante cansada, lo unico que quiero preguntar es ¿por que cuando meti el pastel al refrigerador este exploto- Dijo señalando la puertita del refrigerador

-Ay Zelda, haces cosas imposibles, y dime ¿para quien es el pastel?- pregunto mientras se levantaba y veía el pastel que hizo

-es lo mismo qué te iba a preguntar, me despertaste y preguntabas sobre Link y te dije que su examen es el martes, entonces me dijiste pastel y me arrastraste a la cocina- respondió mientras adornaban el pastel con crema

-Ay diosas, creo me confundí -Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

-mmm pastel y martes...ni siquiera riman -Exclamó Zelda

-No me eches la culpa, tenia prisa, de seguro los fines de semana de tus amigos no son tan alocados -

 ** _Con Shad_**

El estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro sobre los Ucas, al parecer sus fines de semana no son tan alocados... ¿o si?

"ya leí este libro varias veces, me pregunto si esa chica ya terminó de leer el que YO estaba buscando - pensaba mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia ella -Disculpa,¿terminaste de leer el libro?- pregunto

-mmm¿ lo necesitas mucho?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa

-algo así, espere una semana para que lo desocuparan- contestó mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-ya veo, en ese caso- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento -me lo llevaré a casa, adios- Dio media vuelta y se fue

O.O- espera ¿que?, desperdicie una semana para que otra persona se lo llevara- Seguía sin creerse lo que paso -nada de eso, vine por el libro y me llevaré mi libro- dijo mientras salia de la biblioteca y buscaba a la chica " era un poco más baja, de pelo negro lacio y con un fleco¿ que tan difícil seria encontrarla" pensaba con tranquilidad

Sorpresa, la biblioteca estaba en el centro de la ciudad de Hyrule, sorpresa, los fines de semana había más gente, tanto que si se poniéndose un lugar alto parecía un mar de cabezas

-rayos, será más difícil encontrarla -Comenzó a caminar por el centro buscandola "¿por que el centro se llena de gente los fines de semana?...¿por que la biblioteca solo tiene dos libros sobre la historia de los Uca?... ¿y por que siento que a esa chica la conozco de otro lugar? " pensaba mientras seguía caminando, veía personas caminar, pasar el rato pero no veía a la chica que se llevó el libro

-¿Shad? ¿que haces aquí? -Dijo una voz atrás de él, era nada más y nada menos que Saria

-Ahh, eres tú, vine a buscar un libro pero una chica se lo llevó y la estoy buscando, y tu ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto mientras veía a las personas pasar

-Midna me convenció para comprar unos dulces, y aparte venimos con una amiga, dijo que iba a ir a la biblioteca por un libro de Geografía pero ya se tardó, como sea, vamos a buscarlos...por que creo también perdí a Midna - Dijo mientras caminaban entre la gente

 ** _Con Midna_**

Ella caminaba con tranquilidad mientras buscaba a Saria, ¿quien se desaparece si volteas un segundo? se preguntaba mientras comía

-aquí estas, encontré el libro que estaba buscando... eso creo, ¿y Saria? - pregunto una chica

-No lo se, dijo que te fue a buscar, pero yo te termine encontrando, como sea, ¿donde estabas escondida Ashei? -pregunto Midna

-Estaba buscando el libro, y lo leí un poco para ver si era este, pero un chico pelirrojo con lentes quiso quitarmelo, dijo que lo esperaba toda la semana y bla bla bla, como sea, vamos a buscar a Saria para irnos, tengo que estudiar -Dijo Ashei mientras comenzaban a caminar

el centro de la ciudad era grande, cualquiera se perdería, seguian caminando por las calles, los parques, y las tiendas para ver si los encontraban hasta que...

-ahí están - Exclamó Midna mientras señalaba a Saria y iban hacia ella

Mientras tanto ella seguía observando los alrededores para ver si encontraba a su amiga hasta que la vio venir

-Aqui estas Enana, ¿donde te escondiste? - pregunto Saria

-Más bien tu dónde estabas escondida, te fuiste a buscar a Ashei y ella regreso unos minutos despues de que te fuiste- Dijo mientras comía

-oye, no encontré a la chica, supongo que el libro lo tendré que buscar en...- Se detuvo al ver a Midna, pero no estaba sola, estaba acompañada por la chica a la cual el estaba buscando -Tu...-

-Mira, el es el que me quería quitar el libro - Dijo Ashei

"pelirrojo con lentes...claro, tenia que ser el, ¿cuantos pelirrojos con lentes hay en la tierra?" pensaba Midna mientras comía

-yo no te quería quitar nada, solo quería negociar contigo por el libro, oye...¿te he visto en otro lado?- pregunto mientras la veía

-ella es Ashei, es nueva, bueno, entró en nuestro curso el mismo día que Link se unió al club - Dijo Saria

-como sea, no te daré el libro, lo necesito para estudiar- Dijo Ashei

-¿estudiar que? ¿Los Ucas?- pregunto con tono ironico Shad

-¿Ucas? ¿no es geografía? - pregunto apenada- creí que era de geografía por que venía con unos mapas, y como no me dejaste leerlo completo, lo siento - dijo mientras le daba el libro

-gracias, ahora vamos a la biblioteca por un libro de geografía, por cierto, me llamo Shad - Y después de eso, todos se fueron rumbo a la biblioteca, ¿quien dice que las cosas no se arreglan hablando?

 ** _volviendo con Zelda_**

Como no se quería comer el pastel ella sola, y aparte no quería que se desperdiciara, tuvo la genial idea de regalarselo a Link, le mando un mensaje y ella se lo llevó a su casa (¿por que no hay mujeres así?) iba caminando hasta que llegó a una casa un poco más pequeña que la suya, el vecindario era tranquilo, sin más, tocó la puerta y abrió una niña pequeña

-Ay no, si mi hermano rompió otra ventana con su amigo Pit, lo sentimos, puede volver más tarde, mi abuela no se encuentra para reparar el daño- Dijo la niña apunto de cerrar la puerta

-no, no es eso, busco a tu hermano por que le quiero regalar esto-dijo señalando la caja

-ohh, perdón, si gustas pasar - dijo la niña apartándose, cuando Zelda entró vio que era un lugar muy bonito, como si fuera la casa de una abuela -!!! Link!!!, te vino a buscar una...¿que eres de mi hermano? - pregunto Aryll

-su amiga, me llamo Zelda - contestó con una sonrisa

-ohh,!!! te vino a buscar tu amigaZelda!!! -grito Aryll

-bajare en un momento -grito Link desde su cuarto

-¿y como te llamas tu?- pregunto Zelda mientras se agachaba para quedar a la misma altura

-me llamo Aryll, soy la hermana de Link, un gusto- Dijo presentándose de forma educada - y puedo saber que es lo que hay en la caja-

-es un pastel, como no me lo puedo comer yo sola, y no quería que se desperdiciara, se los quiero regalar - contestó Zelda

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de la entrada y entró la abuela -! Aryll, Link, ya llegue!!- dijo la abuela mientras dejaba sus bolsas en el suelo y vio a Zelda -Ay no, ¿quiere que Link repare su ventana o tenemos que comprar otra?- pregunto la abuela con resignación ( debería ser un fastidio tener un nieto asi)

-no nada de eso abuela, ella es Zelda, es una amiga de Link, y vino a regalarnos un pastel - Contestó Aryll mientras abrazaba a la abuela y Link venia bajando las escaleras

-¿un pastel, acaso Link se porto bien?- Dijo con tono de burla la abuela

-emm, lo que pasa es que mi tutora me enseñó a hacerlos y como no me lo quiero comer sola, mejor se los quiero regalar -Dijo mientras le entregaba la caja a Link -y bueno, me tengo que ir- Dijo mientras abría la puerta

-no te vayas, quédate a comer con nosotros -Dijo la abuela mientras la agarraba de la mano

-gracias pero no quiero causar molestias- Contesto Zelda pero...

-grrrrrrrrrrrr -rugio su estómago y Zelda se sonrojo

-Tu estómago dice lo contrario, si te quedas haré mi sopa especial, y tu pastel lo comeremos todos de postre, iré a poner la mesa -Dijo la abuela sin dejar hablar a Zelda

-Bueno, creo me quedare, por cierto Link, mañana en la fuente del centro al medio día, lleva tus apuntes- Dijo Zelda

-Esta bien, oye tengo un problema y necesito de tu... ¿la abuela dijo que iba a poner la mesa?-Exclamó Link mientras su rostro se palidecia, rapidamente corrió a la cocina y vio que el permiso no estaba en la mesa -Ejem, abuela, no viste un papel que deje aquí - pregunto nervioso

-Link ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Zelda detrás de él

-¿Cuando me lo ibas a decir?- pregunto la abuela con un tono molesto dándole la espalda

"Okey Link, de seguro este es el karma por hacerle calzón chino a los de primero, ¿que rayos estas pensando?, si corro ahora podré llegar hasta el desierto gerudo, no, nada de eso, tengo que afrontar las cosas como un hombre " pensaba Link -Abuela, lo siento, debí decírtelo pero no quería que te preocuparas, lo siento, pero no te preocupes, estoy estudiando para pasar los exámenes, Zelda me esta ayudando -

-¿algo más que me quieras decir? -dijo sin mirarlo de frente todavía

-no, nada mas- contestó Link con la cabeza abajo

En ese instante la abuela le dio dos papeles a Link -Ya lo sabía, llegó hace unos días, solo queria que tu me lo dijieras, ya está firmado- Dijo la abuela con una sonrisa -pero si no pasas el examen te mando a la montaña a que le ayudes a los mineros Goron- Dijo con mirada seria

-Pasare los examenes, tengo la mejor ayuda que puedo conseguir -Dijo mientras veía a Zelda

-Bueno, a comer que se va a enfriar- Exclamó la abuela poniendo los platos de sopa en la mesa

Todos se sentaron en la mesa a comer, mientras comían platicaban de cualquier cosa, habían risas y al final un pastel de chocolate, total, ¿quien dice que las cosas no se arreglan hablando?

 ** _Y bueno, eso es todo_**

 ** _espero que les haya gustado, tengo que decir que en este capítulo me tarde más, tengo buenas razones_** ** _, tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible_**

 ** _ya saben, comenten sus ideas, teorías o cosas que les hayan gustado de este_** ** _capítulo, eso me anima a seguir_**

 ** _si encuentran errores de ortografía o de narración una disculpa, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo_**

 ** _!!EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN!!_**


	4. libros y helado

**_!!HOLA A TODOS!!_**

 ** _Lo se, van a matarme pero tengo una buena excusa, ya empezaron las clases desde medios de agosto y tengo el tiempo mucho mas reducido, pero aproveche para tener mas ideas para ambas historias, y sin mas que decir, comencemos_**

 ** _O_**

Era un mañana muy alegre, Todos estaban comiendo en la mesa, Aryll, Link y su abuela

-y ¿a que hora tienes que verte con tu amiga?- pregunto la abuela mientras disfrutaba de su desayuno

-en una hora, vamos a ir al centro por que ahi esta el libro que necesito repasar- Contesto Link sin dejar de comer

-que bien, un dia sola en casa, sin mi hermano y sin la abuela, Que emocion!!- Dijo Aryll con entusiasmo

-no creas que vas a estar sola jovencita, la hija de Bono dijo que iba a venir a cuidarte- Hablo la abuela levantandose de su asiento y recogia los platos sucios- o mas bien, se lo pedi amablemente-

-gracias por arruinarme el dia- Dijo la niña agachando la cabeza con resignacion

-bueno, me tengo que ir, voy a pasar por Zelda, adios- Dijo Link mientras salia corriendo de su casa dejando solas a su hermana y a su abuela, hubo un poco de silencio

-abuela,¿no puedo ir contigo a donde sea que vayas?, no me quiero quedar sola con Ilia, esa chica es muy rara- hablo Aryll con mirada suplicante

-claro que no, aparte me voy a tardar mucho, ¿y por que es muy rara?- pregunto la Abuela sin entender lo que dijo la niña

\- por que es muy callada y cuando decide hablar me pregunta si mi hermano habla de ella, llevame contigo- suplicaba la niña mientras rodaba por el piso

\- ¿que tiene de raro eso?, sabes que Link y ella eran muy unidos antes de que el tuviera su accidente- hablaba mientras su voz se apagaba y hubo un corto silencio -no importa, te quedaras con ella y punto-

\- bah, si tu lo dices- Dijo Aryll levantandose del suelo -ire a ver la tele-

 ** _Mas tarde_**

Zelda habia llegado con Link a la biblioteca del centro, al parecer las cosas que necesitaban para seguir avanzando en sus estudios se encontraban ahi, unos libros de aritmetica, textos y un poco de la geografia de Hyrule, Zelda se acerco a uno de los muebles y tomo un libro

-Toma, este es el libro de texto, repasalo un poco en lo que voy por los demas, quedate en esta mesa -susurraba Zelda

-y por que susurras?- pregunto desconcertado pero...

-Silencio!- susurro una viejita atras de ellos, al voltear Link se llevo una fuerte impresion, tenia arrugas en las arrugas, chaparrita y con cabello blanco

-por eso- dijo Zelda comenzando a caminar, mientras, Link se quedo sentado intentando hacer el minimo ruido posible, no queria que la vieja le reclamara o peor

Pasaron veinte minutos y con Zelda las cosas no pintaban tan bien, sabia que era una biblioteca grande, pero cada vez que se metia a un cuarto habian mas libros y mas muebles, buscaba y preguntaba a los encargados por los libros que buscaba pero los que encontraba no eran los adecuados, seguia buscando pero no encontraba nada

-ejem, ¿buscas algo?- pregunto una voz detras de ella, Zelda al voltearse vio a una chica con el pelo rojizo, piel un poco morena y casi de su misma estatura

-busco un libro sobre geografia y aritmetica pero los que he encontrado son mas avanzados de los que estaba buscando- dijo rascandose la cabeza

-te sugiero que te lleves un mapa de Hyrule, los libros por el momento se los llevaron, y el de aritmetica esta en la otra sala- Dijo gentilmente

-ya veo, gracias- dicho eso Zelda fue por el libro, Mientras tanto con Link, seguia intentando leer pero por alguna razon la encargada de la biblioteca lo ponia nervioso

"bien, concentrate, no mires a la encargada, aunque por las arrugas parece que tiene los ojos cerrados, un momento, ¿me estara viendo?...demonios!! Link, concentrate" pensaba alterado el chico, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato que una chica lo estaba viendo

-Hola, ¿Me puedo sentar aqui?- susurro riendose por los gesto que hacia Link

-ahh?...claro, como quieras- contesto Link nervioso sin medir su tono de voz

-Silencio!!- dijo la anciana sin despegar la vista de el

la chica se comenzo a reir y se sento en la misma mesa en frente de Link y se puso a leer, habia silencio, bastante para que se pudiera concentrar, pasaron cinco, diez, tal vez quince minutos y Link se comenzaba a desesperar

"Zelda ya se tardo mucho, donde estara" pensaba fastidiado pero noto algo raro, la chica que estaba enfrente no dejaba de verlo, ¿hacia gestos cada que se ponia a pensar o que pasaba?¿ por que se le quedaba mirando? -ejem, Disculpa, ¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunto sin rodeos

\- tengo una pregunta para ti, esa chica rubia con la que llegaste es algo de ti- pregunto la chica

-¿Zelda? no somos nada, ¿por que?-

-pues, me da pena decirtelo pero tuve que distraerla para que pudiera tener un poco de tiempo a solas contigo, me llamo Zafiro- Dijo la chica guiñandole un ojo

-claro, eso explica por que se ha tardado, pero ¿por que lo hiciste?- pregunto consternado

-por que te me haces atractivo y me preguntaba si...¿ quisieras salir mañana conmigo?- pregunto con mirada suplicante mientras acercaba sus manos a las de el

-lamento decirte que estara ocupado mañana, estudiara conmigo si es que quiere un futuro prometedor- Hablo Zelda apareciendo atras de ella, ni siquiera Link la vio llegar, pero algo en ella lo aterraba, tenia una mirada firme - ahora si no te importa, tengo que educar a este chico para que no se vaya a trabajar de minero-

Zafiro avergonzada se puso de pie y empezo a camimar sin antes entregarle un papel descretamente, pero no paso desapercibido por Zelda

-¿Que es lo que te dio?- pregunto con mirada seria y mas aterradora

-mmm una nota... un poco de leche, unas nueces y una docena de huevos- leia el papel sin entender- ahh y un numero de telefono-

-Supongo que tengo que ponerme ruda contigo- dijo poniendose enfrente de el con seriedad -¿has aprendido algo en el tiempo que estabas ligando?-

-la verdad casi nada, no me podia concentrar por que la "pasa" de alla atras no me dejaba de ver- Dijo señalando a la encargada de la biblioteca - y por que se me acerco... como se llamaba mmm Zafiro-

-correcto,veamos, este es un libro de algebra y calculo muy complejo, si no memorizas aunque sea cinco formulas... le haras compañia a la encargada- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras abria los libros- tambien un resumen de las areas de las afueras de Hyrule y un texto narrativo en tercera persona sobre el descubrimiento del mercurio para dentro de dos horas, comienza!-

Dicho eso Link abrio los libros y se puso a leer como loco, ahora si tenia un poco de motivacion

"esta tipa me va a matar" pensaba Link sin dejar de leer, mientras tanto Zelda se fue a otra mesa a leer un libro de literatura, asi pasaron treinta minutos y Link seguia preguntandose como describiria el descubrimiento del mercurio, otros treinta minutos y revisaba con desesperacion los mapas de Hyrule, pero algo le intrigaba, Zelda estaba escribiendo y leyendo lo mas rapido posible, tal vez era su imaginacion pero ella habia acabado de leer 2 libros de texto y todavia seguia leyendo.

"¿que estara tramando?" se preguntaba en su mente, otros treinta minutos pasaron y la mitad del trabajo ya lo habia acabado, agradecia que salia de la ciudad a ver los campos, de esa manera acabo el resumen, lo unico que faltaba eran las formulas, pero Zelda seguia escribiendo, eso lo ponia nervioso, mientras seguia dandole vueltas al asunto un avion de papel aterrizo en su mesa sacandolo de sus pensamientos, rapidamente lo desenvolvio y vio escritas varias formulas pero resumidas comparandolas con las que estaban en el libro y abajo decia la persona que lo habia mandado...Zafiro, rapidamente las comparo y las memorizo lo mas rapido que pudo hasta que vio a Zelda levantarse de su asiento y acercarse a el

-Muy bien muchacho, revisare tu trabajo- dijo mientras agarraba su cuaderno y lo leia rapidamente, hacia gestos como de no comprender y le devolvio el cuaderno -tu forma de redactar no es muy buena pero si es legible, las zonas parece que las conoces bien y ahora, sorprendeme con cinco formulas- dijo apoyandose en sus manos, como reaccion Link se puso nervioso y comenzo a tartamudear

-emm bu...bueno la...la primera es...-

-es suficiente, terminamos por hoy- Dijo interrumpiendo a Link y este quedo sin palabras

-!!¿Que?!!- exclamo sin medir su voz y rapidamente se tapo la boca pero no sirvio de nada, sintio una presencia atras de el que lo erizo

-suficiente jovencito, estoy harta, si vuelves a gritar otra vez te lanzare por la ventana- Dijo la mujer susurrando pero a pesar de su tono de voz bajo causo un escalofrio en su nuca

-no lo volvera a hacer- Dijo Zelda haciendo que la viejita volviera a su lugar -terminamos, esta vez si te esforzaste un poco mas, supongo que fue bastante para ti, vamos por las hamburguesas, yo invito- dicho eso agarro sus cosas y salio de la biblioteca, Link todavia seguia atonito por lo que dijo Zelda, asi que tomo sus cosas y se dirigio a la salida pero a medio camino alguien lo jalo del brazo y lo atrajo junto a los estantes de libros, cuando reacciono vio a Zafiro que lo seguia agarrando

-¿entonces no tienes ninguna relacion?- pregunto mirandolo a los ojos

-vaya, se supone que yo acose a las chicas y no ellas a mi, y no tengo ninguna relacion- contesto mirandola a los ojos

-¿te gustaria tener algo?-

-dejame pensarlo, luego te llamo- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba del lugar, al salir vio a Zelda que tenia las manos en la cintura

despues de eso el dia transcurrio normalmente, fueron por hamburguesas y despues estudiaron un poco en las bancas de un parque, Zelda preguntaba algo y el tenia que responder sobre lo que habia estudiado, mientras...

 ** _con Aryll_**

Ella estaba acostada en el suelo leyendo una historieta, la abuela se habia ido hace unas horas, sintio un aire de paz y tranquilidad hasta que...TOCK TOCK TOCK

-no hay nadie- contesto la niña con pereza

TOCK TOCK TOCK

-espere, no falta mucho para que el chico suba al barco...rayos, me adelante una hoja- Aryll le levanto fastidiada y fue a abrir la puerta, y al abrirla vio a Ilia que venia con un morralito en la espalda

-Lamento tardarme, mi alarma no sono y me quede corta de tiempo, pero mira lo que traje- Dijo entregandole una bolsa con galletas

"espero que esto valga la hoja que me adelante" pensaba la pequeña cerrando la puerta -y ahora que "divertida" actividad vamos a hacer, contar cuantas veces ha dicho mi hermano tu nombre en la semana, a buscar la llave del cuarto de mi hermano- decia mientras contaba las actividades

-nada de eso, ahora me vengo a concentrar solo en TI- exclamo mientras recogia la historieta del suelo -vamos a leer...¿el rey de los piratas?...mmm creo esto no es para tu edad, mira ,estan teniendo una pelea en el barco con forma de restaurante-

-NOOOO, todavia no llego a esa parte- grito la niña quitandole la historieta y empezaba a golpearla con ella

-perdon perdon spoiler- decia Ilia cubriendose de los golpes -mmm que clase de actividad podria hacer con una niña de tu edad?-

\- y si jugamos ¿quien se queda mas tiempo callada? ahh pero ahora no me dejes ganar- dijo Aryll sacando la lengua

-bueno, y...-hubo un silencio muy largo, Aryll seguia leyendo pero no con el mismo entusiasmo mientras Ilia jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa -¿tu hermano tenia planes hoy?-

-te dije que no me dejaras ganar, dijo que iba con una amiga a estudiar para su examen del martes, la abuela dijo que si no aprueba lo mandara a la montaña a trabajar con los goron- dijo riendose de lo ultimo

-conociendo a tu abuela es capaz de que lo pone como pescador en el lago, pero dime que podriamos hacer ti y yo juntas-

-hazme de comer, no me llene con el desayuno- Dijo con una sonrisa,Ilia fue a la cocina y vio los ingredientes que tenia, no eran muchos, tal vez lo maximo que podia hacer era una sopa

-mmm y si te hago una malteda, lo unico que no te has acabado es este helado- Grito desde la cocina

"¿helado?, espera, ese es de mi hermano..."se puso a pensar y se levanto y camino a la cocina - ocupalo todo- Dijo sin verguenza, Ilia saco todo el contenido en el vaso de la licuadora y un poco de leche, al encenderla hizo un ruido extraño y se empezo a sacudir tan fuerte que todo lo que tenia adentro empezo a salpicar toda la cocina

-Apagalo!!- Grito Aryll mientras se cubria, Ilia desconecto el aparato y vio la cocina, estaba un poco embarrada de helado y leche, hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo al mirar la cocina hecha un desastre

-mmm antes de llegar tenia un antojo de helado en el camino, si vienes conmigo te comprare uno con juguete- Decia comenzando a arrastrar a la pequeña niña

-siempre y cuando no me hagas preguntas sobre mi hermano te acompañaria hasta tu casa,vamonos - Dicho eso ambas salieron de la casa lo mas rapido de pudieron, algo le decia a Aryll que su hermano no tardaba en llegar y a el le tocaba limpiar

La tarde paso volando para ambos, Link fue a dejar a Zelda a su casa y al llegar a la suya encontro el "regalito" de su hermana, la abuela no tardaba en llegar y se puso a limpiar lo mas rapido que podia

-¿helado y leche?... un momento, ese es mi helado, esa enana me las va a pagar- pensaba en voz alta, al terminar de limpiar paso media hora despues y llego Ilia con Aryll

-Hermano... como se que a ti no te gusta mucho el azucar,mmm te regalo mi juguete- dijo la pequeña niña dandole un pequeño trompo

-a mi no me vengas con tonterias, ¿que rayos le hiciste a mi helado?- Dijo con un tono de voz tan autoritario que ambas chicas temblaron

-Fue Ilia, adios- dicho eso Aryll dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo a su habitacion

"esa enana traidora" pensaba ilia

-bueno, supongo que me tienes que dar una explicacion- Dijo Link penetrandola con su pesada mirada

-estemm, yooo-

un ruido en ña puerta la detuvo, al dar la vuelta vieron a la abuela que tenia dos bolsas de mandado en las manos

-me tengo que ir- dijo mientras salia tan rapido como sus piernas podian

ò-ó -mi helado de limon con menta-

-ahh fue un dia tan ocupado pero es buenp estar en casa, ¿no lo crees? - Fue lo ultimo quebdojo la abuela.

la noche cayo y era la hora de dormir, ambos tanto el como su hermana tenian que ir a la escuela, Link estaba en su cuarto listo para descansar hasta que...

...un aleteo, escuchaba un debil aleteo, no era un zumbido como el de una abeja, era un aleteo que estaba en su cuarto, lo unico que le faltaba era un insecto en su cuarto, total, lo mataria mañana, pero...los aleteos se escuchaban mas cerca

\- no puede ser, lo unico que faltaba era un pequeño insecto en mi cuarto- se levanto con pereza y buscaba el origen del sonido hasta que se detuvo. "que alivio"

"bsss" volvia a escucharse ese sonido, pero lo unico que vio era una pequeña luz azul de un mueble y esta comenzaba a revolotear alrededor de link

-ya veo, con que tu eras la que estaba molestandome, como tengo cosas que hacer mañana te dejare libre- se dirigio hacia la ventana y la abrio -eres libre,vete- se veia muy tonto hablandole a un pequeño insecto luminoso, pero no se iba, Seguia esperando a que saliera -Vamos, largate-

"bss" fue lo unico que escucho y empezo a revolotear alrededor del cuarto, y Link comenzaba a desesperarse, sin pensarlo agarro un libro y intentaba aplastar a su "amiga" que seguia volando y haciendo ruiditos

\- ven aqui- se lanzo y intento aplastarla pero fallo y se estampo contra un estante y tiro unos pequeños libros y uno de esos era un album de fotos que cayo y se abrio en una hoja con una foto particular, Link estaba junto a Ilia. "supongo que tengo que hojear mas estos libros" pensaba hasta que la pequeña luz se poso en frente del libro. "te...tengo" cerro el libro pero no logro aplastarla y siguio volando por el cuarto

-ven aqui- se lanzo hacia su cama intentando golpear a la pequeña invasora que se poso en la ventana -toma!!- lanzo el libro pero se movio la pequeña luz, como consecuencia golpeo la ventana rompiendola, como pudo se incorporo tomando un pequeño periodico y persiguiendo al insecto.

pasaron veinte, treinta, una hora y Link seguia sin consiliar el sueño, pensaba la manera de neutralizar a la pequeña invasora, le aventaba libros, abrio puertas y ventanas e incluso busco en internet como hacer que se alejara pero no pasaba nada, su ultima jugada era ir por el insecticida que estaba en la cocina, cuando cruzo la puerta la pequeña invasora lo iba siguiendo, en un rapido movimiento regreso a su cuarto y cerro la puerta y ventanas lo mas rapido que pudo, ya no escuchaba nada, con una cara feliz se acosto en su cama listo para dormir

"bss"

abrio los ojos y la vio revoloteando en su cuarto, ¿como se habia metido?y lo peor ¿que queria de el?

-ahora tu te lo buscaste- se levanto de su cama y salio corriendo buscando el insecticida, al tomarlo vio a la pequeña invasora parada en la mesa. -este sera tu..- Link fue derribado por una persona pequeña y fue a dar de bruces contra un mueble, era nada mas y nada menos que su hermana

\- ¿Que le haces a Navi?- Dijo exaltada tomando la pequeña luz con su dedo

-¿Navi? ...¿pero que...por que...que es? para empezar- preguntaba mientras se levantaba adolorido, "y lo peor,¿de donde sacaste tanta fuerza?"

-se llama Navi, la encontre en la mañana que sali con ilia, me siguio a casa pero cuando estaba apunto de dormir me di cuenta que no estaba, escuche un alboroto en tu cuarto y en el pasillo- hablaba un poco nerviosa, la pequeña luz empezo a revolotear alrededor de ella

-auch, bueno, no importa, tengo que dormir, asi que porfavor guarda esa cosa en tu cuarto, es molesta, solo le faltaria hablar- Dicho eso se puso de pie y se fue a su cuarto, por estar persiguiendo a la pequeña "invasora" o Navi, como le habia puesto su hermana, no se dio cuenta de que todo estaba patas arriba, las sabanas y colchon estaban en el suelo, el mueble con libros y mas cosas estaban tiradas y desparramadas por el suelo, y una parte de la ventana aparte de rota estaba cuarteada, hasta que punto estaba dispuesto a llegar con tal de desacerse de ella, penso varios minutos y se puso a ordenar todo

 ** _Al dia siguiente_**

Shad y Saria estaban sorprendidos por que Link estaba dormido en la mesa del club

-¿entonces no sabes por que llego asi?- pregunto Shad mirandolo detenidamente

-lo que me sigo preguntando es como entro al club, se supone que tu solo tienes la llave- Exclamo Saria

-falto a todas las clases, solo entro a una pero el profesor lo echo por estar dormido, debieron verlo, parecia zombie cuando llego- Dijo Zelda mientras movia al chico para intentar despertarlo -lo peor es que lo lleve ayer a estudiar y a que hiciera la tarea de geografia, hasta donde sabia esa era la primera tarea que entregaba,parecia que iba tan bien-

-por lo que yo entendi cuando balbuceaba era que su hermana lo tacleo- Hablaba Midna mientras sacaba de su mochila un envase de jugo y lo inflaba, luego lo puso en el suelo y lo piso, al hacer eso hubo un fuerte ruido que resono en todo al aula, Link abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo y se levanto tan rapido que la silla cayo hacia atras

-Que agarro y le dije que...que...¿que esta pasando?- pregunto desconcertado

-nada, solo hablabamos de como tu hermana te tacleo- respondio Midna tirando el envase a la basura

-no dormi en toda la noche por arreglar mi cuarto...y cuando intente dormir...mi hermana entro diciendo que se me hacia tarde- Decia mientras cebeceaba

-Zelda, creo que sera mejor que lo dejes dormir, en su estado no te pondra atencion-Dijo Shad detras de ella

-cuatro ojos pelirrojo tiene razon, ademas todavia tenemos un juego pendiente- Dijo Midna mientras sacaba un tablero y varios blocs de notas -Calabozos y dragones-

-CALABOZOS Y DRAGONES- gritaron todos

-!!que me dejen dormir!!- exclamo Link

Y despues de eso, el dia siguio su transcurso normal, solo faltaban dos dias para su gran examen

 ** _y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les guste, por el momento no puedo hacer mucho y mas con lo que tengo para escribir, prometo ponerme al corriente con ambas historias, fueron dos meses largos._**

 ** _perdon por el atraso_**

 ** _si les gusto comenten sus ideas y teorias, eso me hace feliz y_**

 ** _!!EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSION!!_**


End file.
